Naruto the Dark Shinobi Sorcerer
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: What if Naruto was found by three powerful sorcerers and they along with others from their universe train Naruto to become the strongest fighter that ever existed, How will the shinobi world be able to Naruto's divine and destructive power, will Naruto make everyone fear him for all eternity. Godlike/Smart/Strong Naruto, Living Kushina, OC, Sakura/Sasuke/Civilian Council bashing!
1. Harem

Hello and welcome to my next crossover for Naruto and Mortal Kombat, right now this page is only showing the permenant harem for the fanfiction

Harem

Kitana

Jade

Mileena (Mortal Kombat X)

D'vorah

Skarlet

Khameleon

Sheeva

Ashrah

Nitara

Li Mei

Tanya

Kira

Sareena

Frost

Cassie Cage

Jacqui Briggs

Hinata

Ino

Yugito

Yakumo

Fu

Isarubi

Hana

Tenten

Kin

Tayuya

Samui

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 1!


	2. The Beginning of a new Sorcerer

Hello and welcome to chapter 1 of Naruto the Dark Shinobi Sorcerer, something happens on the night Naruto is left for dead and it will forever change his life. There will no lemons, because we don't need people turning to perverts. I hope you enjoy the fanfiction, here we go.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a new Sourcerer

It is 5 years after the attack of Kyuubi, and 5 year old Naruto had been starved, abused, and beaten by the civilians who refused to follow the fourth's dying wish. Naruto was thrown out of the village and into the forest of death by the civilians of the Leaf, and they cheered because they threw Naruto into the forest of death.

When the Hokage finds out about the incident, he is furious, he immediatly sends the anbu to capture the attackers responsible for what they did to the poor, helpless child.

While in the forest, Anko sees the boy bloodied, battered, and broken and she was about to help him when three black hooded cloaked figures appeared and she hides, they see the boy who was near death, they took pity on the boy and they decide to heal him. "What could have done this to an innocent child." said a gruff aged man, "I don't know Shang Tsung, but I'll look into his memories to find out." said the man with really pale skin that rivaled Orochimaru's skin.

"Good idea Quan Chi." said the now labeled Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi uses his dark sourcery to look into the boy's memories and when he is finished, he is angry because, even he wouldn't go that far to hurt a child. "What did you see Quan Chi." asked the man that sounded like he had more than one voice, "I saw some things that are very unacceptable to do to a child Ermac." said Quan Chi, "Can you tell us what you saw Quan Chi." asked Ermac, Quan Chi tells them what he saw in the boy's memories and both Shang Tsung and Ermac are furious at this info.

"That is completely unacceptable, to do all that to a 5 year old child." says Shang Tsung, and Naruto begins to awaken and sees the cloaked men and asks, "Who are you three?", "I am Quan Chi, the man with the black hair is Shang Tsung, and the one with the bandaged face is Ermac." says Quan Chi. And Ermac looks to the bushes and says "You can come out now, we won't do harm.", Quan Chi and Shang Tsung look to the bushes and Anko walks out and says, "I'm Anko Mitarashi", "Were you gonna help this child?" asked Shang Tsung, and Anko says "Yes".

And then Naruto asks "How am I still alive?", and Ermac says "Shang Tsung's magic healed you.", and then the Hokage appears with a squad of Anbu, "Who are you three, and why is Naruto with you?" asked Sarutobi, and Quan Chi says "The three of us are very powerful sorcerers, we are Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Ermac, and we found Naruto and saved his life when he was an inch away from death.".

Sarutobi and the Anbu are shocked, and see Anko then ask "Are these three telling the truth Anko?", and Anko says "Yes, I saw them heal Naruto.". Shang Tsung says "The three of us have decided to take the boy with us so he can learn how to defend himself, but we'll warn you, the training will be difficult.", and Quan Chi says "I agree", and Ermac says "As do we", confusing the child and shinobi.

"Ermac uses the word 'we', because he is 1000 souls in one body." explained Quan Chi, and they nod in understanding, and Naruto asks "Will I be able to return?", and Shang Tsung says "Yes, you will return when your training is complete.", and Naruto says "I will gladly learn from you guys.", and Quan Chi says "It won't just be us young one, there will be others.", and Naruto is shocked at this.

Shang Tsung says "The realm we'll take the boy to has a slow aging process, that means 10 years here, will be 10,000 years in the realm called Outworld.", and the Hokage says "If this is what you want to do Naruto, then I won't stop you from achieving your goal.", and Naruto is happy and says "Thank you jiji.", and Naruto sees Quan Chi make a portal to Outworld and he follows the three sorcerers through and he recieves training for 10,000 years in Outworld, and it would be 10 years in the Chakra realm.

* * *

After 10 years in the Chakra realm and 10,000 years in Outworld, Naruto appears outside the village near the gates, Naruto's apperance changed, his hair got longer and is in a ponytail that reaches to his waist and was braided and also wrapped around his neck resting on his shoulders with a blade at the end of the braided ponytail, he now wears a sorcerer's robe (remember Ermac's alternate apperance without the mask in Mortal Kombat 9).

He now wears a black metal hat with metal horns on it (similar to the one from one of the forms of Raiden in Mortal Kombat X), he is also wearing an amulet that Shinnok gave him (it's Shinnok's amulet), and had a scroll tied to his back (it is filled with weapons that all the Mortal Kombat kombatants gave him when he was training with them.).

Naruto also had glowing blue eyes like Raiden's eyes. From the years of training in Outworld, he was treated like family, and were always there to help him when he's having trouble with training, however Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Skarlet, Sheeva, D'vorah, Khameleon, Tanya, Frost, Nitara, Kira, Sareena, Ashrah, Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs and Li Mei have taken quite a liking to him.

Naruto walks up to the gates and the guard says "Halt, state your business.", and Naruto says "Naruto Uzumaki, returning from training trip, and I'm here to talk with jiji.", and the guard says "Ah yes, Hokage-sama has been expecting you.", and Naruto is lead through the village and everyone recognizes him and did not dare try to attack him, because they know that Naruto was on a training trip and now they feel his monstrous destructive power. As Naruto walks to the secretary, she recognizes him and snarls "Go away demon, the Hokage doesn't want to see you.", and Naruto uses some dark magic that he learned from Quan Chi and hypnotizes her and she says "Go on in, he has been expecting you.", and Naruto says "Thanks", and as Naruto walks in, the dark magic on the secretary wares off, and she thought that Naruto left and decided to get back to work.

In the hokage's office, Sarutobi was not happy because he was doing a kage's worst enemy, paperwork, and then his office door opens and he sees Naruto and he is shocked with what Naruto is wearing, "Naruto, is that you?" he asked, and Naruto removes his hat and says "Yes jiji, it's me.", and Sarutobi stands up and hugs Naruto and hugs back.

Naruto tells Hiruzen about his training and Sarutobi is shocked at the this, and says "That is quite a tale Naruto, and since that you are powerful enough to defend yourself, I will tell you your heritage, you see Naruto your father is the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of you, the Fourth Hokage.", and Naruto is shocked at this and asks for the reason and Sarutobi said that he had to choose his family or the village, and he tried both.

"Naruto, please don't be mad at your father, he was forced to do it he loved you, for his dying wish was for you to be seen as a hero, and the dying wish was not fulfilled, and when that happened, I decreed that if you were attacked, then the ones responsible for it would be executed.", and Naruto is relieved that his father loved him, and Naruto asks "And my mother?", and Sarutobi says "She left with your older sister, your sister's name is Hikaru.", and Naruto asks "Does my mother see me as the Kyuubi?", and Sarutobi says sadly "I'm afraid so, and she raised your sister into believing the same thing, but when I felt their chakra, they still loved you.", and Naruto asks "Will they come to their sences when they learn the truth?".

Sarutobi says "It's always possible.", and Naruto then says "If they don't, then Lord Raiden will burn some sence into them, and yes he knows about my parents because Lord Raiden is an Elder God.", and Sarutobi is shocked at this and says "I think they will change when Raiden burns them if they accept the truth.".

And then Naruto decides to says something "Jiji, the Kyuubi is no more because Lord Shao Khan turned the Kyuubi's power into my power, multiplying my strength and now Kyuubi no longer exists, he is gone for good." and Sarutobi is shocked at this and says "Naruto, that means you will be left alone, and it will get Kushina and Hikaru to change their point of view towards you alot more easier." and Naruto is happy with this.

"Naruto, I would like to evaluate your level of power, and I'll rank it, and you will do the genin exams with the graduating class." said Hiruzen, and Naruto says "Sure thing jiji.", and they go to the kage training grounds and Sarutobi puts up a genjutsu that can only be broken by him.

And Naruto demonstrates his power and Sarutobi is shocked at the control of the power, and after the demonstration, Sarutobi decides to rank Naruto as a kage level shinobi. "Naruto, now that I have evaluated your control over your power, now I would like you to take the genin exams, and after the chuunin exams I will make you Jonin class." said Sarutobi, and Naruto is shocked, and Hiruzen gives him a note and Naruto goes to the academy.

Naruto still in shock at Sarutobi's declaration that he'll be promoted to Jonin after the Chuunin Exams, and Naruto is determined to make everybody respect him and fear him.

* * *

There you have it, what will happen when Naruto goes in the acadamy, will he make friends or will he make foes. Stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
